Bad Things & Good People
by Taker's Soul Girl
Summary: One Shot DoD III SPOILERS! How will everyone handle the announcement that Roman must give up the Universal Title due to Leukemia? Why do bad things seem to always happen to good people? Read/Review!


**Hey, all. I wrote this in response to Roman's recent announcement on Raw that he is battling recurring Leukemia. It took a lot for me to write this but I needed to get my feelings out somehow. Just a warning, it contains some DoD Series spoilers. See ya at the bottom!**

* * *

 **Bad Things & Good People**

 _Why do bad things happen to good people?_ Angel wondered as she stood at the Gorilla Position on Raw with Kristy, Dean and—of all people—Seth Rollins. She was thinking about how unfair this was. Roman had worked so hard to get to where he was and now it was all being taken away. At the exact same time, she couldn't help but feel proud of her husband. She knew that this wasn't easy for him, but she also knew that he didn't have to do this and that he was choosing to. She then thought back to this past weekend and realized that now it made sense. He hadn't been at the WWE Live events, choosing instead to go home to Pensacola Florida. Angel hadn't heard from him all weekend. And then...

 **~Earlier That Day~**

Angel was in the locker room, feeling worried. She hadn't heard from Roman all weekend and she was starting to really worry about him. Just as she was about to leave the locker room to go look for him, he walked in.

"Angel, Kristy, Dean, we need to go and find Seth. I need to tell you all something" he said.

Angel nodded. Kristy stood up and Dean followed suit, getting up from where he was play wrestling with Wyatt. Angel couldn't see Roman's face, but she could tell by the tone of his voice that something was wrong. All three of them were wondering just what it was that was happening. They left and walked to the Men's locker room. Angel knocked on the door. A second later, it opened and Angel was relieved to hear Seth ask what was up.

"Good. It's you. Step outside for a sec would you, Seth?" Angel asked.

"Well, this sounds serious" Seth said, stepping out into the hallway and closing the door.

"Listen, you guys...it's about me. I haven't been feeling great lately, so on Tuesday I went to the doctor. They did some tests. And...well, there's a backstory here. Eleven years ago, I was diagnosed with leukemia. I beat it. Only now, it's back" Roman said.

"You...I...it...Ro" Angel stammered, tears forming in her eyes.

"No way! This...has...to be a joke. This is a joke. Right?!" Seth asked.

"I wish it was, but it's true" Roman said.

"Oh, shit! I don't...damn man. I don't know what to say. Does this mean you're leaving?" Dean asked.

"Yes, I'm leaving. For now anyway. I need to focus on beating this thing" Roman said.

"Do you want us out there when you tell every one?" Seth asked.

"No. I can do that on my own. Don't worry about that" Roman said.

"Who else knows?" Angel asked, her voice cracking.

"Just Vince. And now you guys. And I'm going to have to tell Taker so he at least knows where Angel is running off to" Roman said.

"You're leaving too?" Dean asked.

"I'm not even going to dignify that with a response" Angel said.

"Stupid question, dude" Seth said.

"We'll be out there when you're done" Angel said.

"I don't have a problem with that" Roman said.

Just then, Angel noticed something. Kristy hadn't said a word. When Angel looked beside her—which was where Kristy had been standing—she realized why. Kristy had taken off without them noticing it somehow.

"Guys, I hate to interrupt, but we have an immediate issue. Kristy's taken off which means she's upset. That means we need to find me Dad and we need to do it now" Angel said.

"I wondered why she hadn't said anything in the last little bit" Seth said.

"Let's just go" Dean said.

The others nodded. They all raced back to the locker room that Kristy, Dean, Angel and Roman had come from. When they got there, Angel stuck her head inside and asked her Dad to step out in the hallway. Taker did, but Angel could tell that he was concerned and confused.

"Look, Deadman, I'm going to make this quick. And I want you to know that I don't mean to scare you or drop this suddenly on you like this, but I don't have a choice. Eleven years ago, I was diagnosed with leukemia. I beat it and it went into remission. Last week, I found out that...well...the leukemia is back..." Roman said.

"Damn, son. I'm sorry to hear that. You know I'm here if you need anything" Taker said.

"Thanks Deadman" Roman replied, "I told everyone standing here, but I think I upset Kristy. She took off" Roman said.

"I'll go and see if I can find her. I have an idea of where she is. I just hope that she still has her hearing aids in" Taker said.

"That makes three of us" Angel and Dean said in stereo.

"I hate it when she does this, but at the same time I understand she does it. Damn that "Harts show no weaknesses" thing that has been drilled into her brain" Dean said.

"I didn't mean to upset her. I just...I have to go out there and announce it and relinquish the title tonight and I didn't want to blind side you guys" Roman explained.

"We know, Ro. Don't worry. Daddy will find her" Angel said.

"Kristy has a hard time dealing with certain things. It's her heart. She's too good a person to see other people hurting. Right, Ang?" Dean asked.

"Dean, you're not supposed to call me Ang, but whatever. You're right about Kristy though. She doesn't like seeing people in pain, but there is more to it than that. If I had to take a guess, she probably thinks that Ro has been given a garunteed death sentence. Not only that, but she thinks of Ro as a big brother. One that cares and gives a damn because it's the way he is and not because he was told to. And both of those things make it doubly hard" Angel said.

"Plus, she's scared. Bret told me about her cousin—the one who died—and she had a hard time watching him suffer" Dean said.

"Oh, dear" Roman said.

"Daddy, please find her and try to talk to her. I mean, I haven't even told her that I'm leaving too" Angel said.

"I will. Don't worry. Wait here, alright?" Taker said.

Everyone agreed. Taker walked away. He checked all of the stairwells and the roof just to make sure he was right. When he didn't find Kristy, he walked all the way to the basement of the arena and went into the boiler room. When he entered, all he had to do was follow the sound of Kristy's crying. When he got to Kristy, he knelt down in front of her and put her hands on her shoulders to let her know he was there. Kristy looked up and Taker's heart broke. Tears were pouring down her face, unchecked.

 **Go away, Uncle Taker. She signed.**

 **And leave here like this? I don't think so, Little Kristy. Talk to me. Taker signed back.**

 **I don't want Ro to die. Not like Matt and Uncle Dean. I don't think I can handle losing someone else.**

 **Roman is not gonna die! Do you understand me? He's a strong kid. He'll beat it. He did it once, he can do it again.**

 **Do you promise?**

 **Of course, but in the meantime you need to come and say goodbye to him before...he leaves. Besides, Angel needs to talk to you. Now, where are your hearing aids?**

 **Hm. I don't know. I think I lost them.**

 **Where?**

 **Hallway. I think.**

 **OK, come on. Let's go see if we can find them**

 **I'd rather just stay here**

She burst into tears all over again. Taker just pulled her into a hug. After a few minutes, he realized it was doing no good, so he let her go.

 **What's wrong now?**

 **Angel is going too, isn't she?**

 **Of course. Roman is her husband. If it was Dean in this position, what would you do?**

 **I'd go home with him, no question.**

 **Then why are you crying?**

 **Because Angel is going. I mean, I know she has to support Ro, but...oh, who am I trying to kid? I'm crying because I'm being selfish and I don't want Angel to go.**

 **Kristy, it's not selfishness. You're scared. I know you are. You're scared for Angel. And for Roman too.**

 **You're right. I'm scared because I don't want Angel to go because I'm scared that she'll have to watch Ro suffer like I had to watch Matt.**

 **Kristy, Roman won't suffer like Matt did. What Matt had was way different.**

 **I hope you're right**

 **Just trust me. Now, let's go find your hearing aids and get out of here.**

 **NO!**

 **Kristy, stop it! Your best friend and her husband need you! Now, let's go!**

 **I'm staying here! Roman upset me, OK? He upset me and I don't want to talk to him.**

 **I don't think you mean that. I think what he said upset you. And you need to tell him so. And you need to say goodbye to them.**

 **I won't say goodbye! I said that to Matt and look where he is! I won't do it this time! Goodbye is too permanent!**

 **Kristine Lesley Hart-Smith, if you don't get up off this floor and go and find your hearing aids so you can go talk to your best friend and her husband, I am going to pick you up and carry you.**

 **You will not!**

Taker sighed in frustration. However, just as he was leaning over to pick Kristy up, he heard footsteps behind him. He turned and to his surprise Dean, Roman, Angel and Seth stood there. Angel walked over to Kristy and knelt down. She placed Kristy's hearing aids in her hands.

"What are these for?" Dean asked, translating Kristy's sign language for Angel.

 **Your ears. Angel signed.**

"I don't want them" Dean translated.

 **Kristy, you need to put them in. Ro is here and if you're angry or upset with him, you need to tell him so. Not only that, but I can't see you sign and poor Dean has to translate for me.**

"I don't want to talk to him! He upset me!" Dean translated.

 **Do you think he** _ **wanted**_ **this?! Do you think Ro** _ **wanted**_ **to get sick?!** **Angel signed, looking annoyed.**

 **Kristine, Angel is getting annoyed. Taker signed.**

"How did I upset her?" Roman asked.

"It has to do with her cousin Matt. Honestly, I think she's more scared than upset" Taker said.

 **Kristy, you need to put your hearing aids back in. Ro feels bad that he has you so upset and he wants to know why. Come on. Please? Angel signed.**

"I don't want Ro to die like Matt and Uncle Dean" Dean translated.

 **Just because Ro has leukemia doesn't mean he's going to die, Kristy. And I promise that he didn't mean to upset you. He just wanted us to know before he went out and told the fans...and the world. He didn't want to blind side us.**

"I know. I just hate to lose anyone else" Dean translated.

Roman sighed. He walked over and pulled Kristy too her feet. He gave her a hug. Kristy let out a sigh, but even so, she reached up and put her hearing aids back in. Then she started to cry.

"Hey, now. Don't. It'll be alright, Kristy. I'm not going anywhere. I have got way too much to live for" Roman said.

"I don't mean to sound rude, but I was expecting this from Angel more so than Kristy" Seth said.

"Kristy doesn't handle...the "D" word very well" Taker explained.

"That and she's been through a lot more than me when it comes to that. Also, she has very few people she's close to. Ro happens to be one" Angel said.

"That too" Taker said.

"Ro, I'm sorry I ran off. I just...I don't want to lose someone else. I know you'll fight your hardest and you'll be alright with Angel there, but I still don't want to think about it" Kristy said.

Roman nodded. He understood how Kristy felt. He gave her another hug. Then they left the boiler room and walked back to the locker room. Taker went in and got Angel's bags. The next second, both Lea and Wyatt came running out. Both of them were crying. Angel knelt down and hugged them.

"Oh, you guys. I know you don't want me to leave, but I have to, OK? Roman is very sick right now and I need to go and help him as much as I can" Angel said.

"Ro doesn't look sick" Wyatt said, looking him over.

"He has a bad monster in his body that you can't see" Dean said.

"You mean like the bad people that attack Aunt Angel and Uncle Taker sometimes?" Wyatt asked, looking frightened.

"Dean! You scared him!" Kristy said.

"No, Wyatt, it's not like that. It's more...Roman's immune system is attacking the wrong thing" Angel said.

"I don't get it" Wyatt said.

"Well, you have two types of cells in your body. One is white and one is red" Angel said.

"OK. What do they do?" Lea asked.

"Well, the red blood cells make sure all the oxygen gets to your body" Angel said.

"OK" Lea said.

"And the white ones are the ones that make you better when you get sick" Kristy said.

"Only when you have what Roman has, your white blood cells attack you your red ones" Angel explained.

"So, Roman's body is fighting against him?" Lea asked.

"That's right. And he has to leave and I'm going with him"Angel said.

"His body can't be that broken that he has to leave!" Wyatt said.

"I'm afraid it is, Wyatt. I have to leave so I can get the medicine to get fixed up" Roman said.

"Can't they just give it to you to take?" Lea asked.

"It's not that simple. What Roman has...it's a type of cancer. It's called leukemia. It's a cancer in his blood" Kristy said.

"And he has to have a special medicine that you just can't take once" Angel said.

"But...doesn't that...can't you...doesn't cancer...?" Lea tried to ask, tears filling her eyes.

"Can't that kill you?" Wyatt asked, looking at Roman with wide eyes.

"People fight it and win every day, Little Ones. Roman is one of those people" Taker said.

"Daddy...look, you two, I won't lie...the possibility is there..." Angel whispered.

Lea started to cry at that. She pulled away from Angel and ran to Roman. He knelt down and Lea hugged him.

"Mom!" Wyatt cried.

"No, baby, it's not like them. It's different" Kristy said, hugging them.

"Why would you do that?" Seth asked Angel.

"I don't like lying to them! I just want them to understand that it's a very distinct _possibility_..." Angel told him.

"Wyatt and Lea would have figured it out on their own anyway" Kristy said.

"I'm sorry, you two. I'm not trying to scare you, but I really don't like lying to you. The good thing is that Roman is strong and healthy" Angel said.

"P-Please d-don't l-leave. P-Please s-stay" Lea sobbed.

"I can't, sweetheart. I have to go home and I want Angel with me" Roman said.

"I...don't...want you...to leave, Ro" Lea sobbed.

"Me either! You're my Uncle. The closest thing Da...I mean, Dean has to a brother" Wyatt said.

"Lea...if Ro could stay, he would. The thing is, he really needs the medicine" Angel said.

"That's true" Kristy said.

"And this isn't going to be easy for me. The medicine they give me is...well, it's hard on the body and I don't want you guys to see me that way" Roman tried to explain.

"You'll be really sick right? Like cousin Matt?" Wyatt asked.

"Well..." Roman started.

"He was really sick. Mom said it was the medicine" Wyatt said.

"Kristy! Why did you tell him that?! The medicine didn't make him that sick! It was the illness he had!" Angel said.

"He was six at the time and I didn't know what to tell him! How do you tell your six year old son that you watched your favourite cousin die in a hospital bed from a flesh eating disease?!" Kristy asked.

"Girls! Enough! To answer your question, Wyatt, yes. The medicine is going to make Roman sick" Taker said.

"Then he doesn't need it! He can stay!" Lea said, still crying.

"Lea, I have two choices, sweetheart. I can either take the medicine even though it will make me sick or I can not take the medicine and risk dying" Roman said.

"He has to go" Wyatt said.

"Can I go?" Lea asked, looking at Taker.

"No, Lea, I'm not letting you see me like that. It's gonna be bad enough that Angel has to see it" Roman said before Taker could even open his mouth.

"But...what if you...don't make it...and I never see you again?" Lea asked him.

"So that's what has you so upset, hm?" Roman asked.

"She is so much like you, Ang. It's scary" Kristy said.

"No kidding" Angel said.

"Can we at least visit?" Wyatt asked.

"Maybe. We'll have to take that one based on how Roman feels every day, alright?"Angel said.

"OK..." Lea said.

She was calming down, but she still didn't want to let Roman go. It was as if she thought she could keep him from leaving if she kept hugging him.

"I will never understand what it is about you. Lea never acted this way when my brother was with Angel" Kristy said.

"That's because Uncle David was a bugger head" Wyatt said.

"Wyatt, what did I say about using Papa Davey's English words?" Kristy said.

"Not to do it in front of family" Wyatt said.

"Lea, what is it about Ro anyway, sweetheart? Kristy is right. Besides that, you've gotten closer to Roman since he married me" Angel said.

"Roman is good hearted. He's never hurt you. He's always been family" Lea answered.

"It's the Samoan in him" Angel said.

"And just so you know, Lea, I'm not taking Angel away. She's going because she wants to" Roman said.

"True" Kristy said.

"Don't worry, I know. Angel loves you. Besides, she can help you. She can do lots of stuff" Lea said.

Roman laughed. Then he carefully pulled Lea's arms from around his neck. The little girl had relaxed considerably.

"Alright, you guys. We've got to get going. I'm going to put my bags in Ro's rental car and then we have to go to Gorilla Position. We'll come say goodbye later, alright?" Angel said.

Lea and Wyatt nodded. The five of them walked to Roman's rental car and helped Angel to put her bags in the trunk while Roman pulled out his carry on bag. He pulled out the Universal Title. Then he put the suitcase back. The five of them walked through the arena to the Gorilla Position and waited. Just before Roman walked out, he kissed Angel.

 **~Present Time~**

"Ang!" Kristy said, snapping Angel out of her thoughts.

"Hm? Oh. Sorry" Angel said.

"Let's go" Dean said.

Angel nodded. She walked out with Dean, Kristy, and Seth. The five of them hugged and then did the Shield pose. Then they hugged one more time before walking back through the curtain. Angel stood to the side while various Superstars hugged Roman and wished him well. When he was done, he walked over and took Angel's hand. Then they walked back to Taker's locker room. Roman opened the door. Everyone in the room took turns hugging Roman. Even Taker gave him a hug, which was strange for Angel to see.

"You've got this kid. You two take care of each other" he said.

Roman and Angel nodded. Just before they left, Lea and Wyatt ran up for one last hug and handed Roman some papers. Then he and Angel said goodbye and left. They walked to the parking lot and got in the car. It was then that the full reality of the situation hit Angel. Her brave face melted away and she started to cry.

"Hey...don't cry, baby. I'll be OK" Roman said.

"It...it isn't just worrying about you...it's just...how do I help you? I'm blind! What good am I going be?!" Angel sobbed.

Roman didn't say anything. He just reached over and hugged Angel. She was sobbing, obviously heartbroken over what had happened to him.

"Hey, I'm gonna be alright. Don't worry. And as far how you're going to help me, well, all you need to do is be there for me. Just like you've always been" Roman said.

"I...I know...I just...you're sick...and I could lose you. You could die and that's scary. I've already lost both of my Moms. I don't wanna lose anyone else I care about" Angel sobbed.

"Hey, don't. I'm not going anywhere. I'm doing to fight this with everything I have in order to beat it" Roman said.

"I'm sorry" Angel said, still crying.

"For what?" Roman asked.

"For making you worry about me on top of this. It's just...I put on a brave face in front of everyone, but I'm worried and scared...and feeling useless. I...feel like I'm not going to be able to help you. Maybe I should just stay here..." Angel said.

"Would you stop talking like that, Angel?! You're not useless! You're coming with me because I want you there! I'd rather have you with me! I know how you are, sweetheart. If I'd left you here all you'd do is worry about me" Roman said.

"Probably..." Angel said.

"No "probably" about it, sweetheart. I know you. Besides that, you're my family too. And you're not useless! You'll be able to help. I promise" Roman said.

Angel sighed, but nodded anyway. He was right and she knew it. Then she voiced something that had been on her mind since she had heard the news.

"Ro, are you scared?" Angel asked.

"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't, sweetheart" Roman answered.

Angel nodded, relaxing somewhat. She let go of Roman and then buckled up her seat belt. Roman followed suit and they pulled out of the parking lot. Angel knew that Roman had a long road ahead of him and she was determined to be there for him. Suddenly, she remembered something. She leaned forward and started feeling around on the dashboard. She was looking for the papers that Lea and Wyatt had given him just before they had left.

"What did the Little Ones give you?" she asked when she couldn't find them.

"Get well cards" Roman said with a grin.

Angel smiled. Then she leaned back in the seat and closed her eyes. She let herself get lost in thought. All she could do was hope and pray that things would work out and that Roman would be alright in the end.

* * *

 **Well, that's it guys. I hope you liked it. It was hard as hell for me to write. Oh, I have to thank Dean's Country Angel for helping me with this because I did get super stuck a couple of times. DoD III will be back soon! Love you all!~Taker's Soul Girl**


End file.
